dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Concernedalien11780/Hello, DC Comics Wiki...
Hello, DC Comics Wiki, this is Concernedalien11780. My history with DC Comics is peculiar but otherwise unremarkable. Initially, I thought I was supposed to prefer Marvel over DC because of my dad's stronger emotional connection to Marvel superheroes than DC ones throughout the 60s and 70s, specifically his love of Iron Man, Thor, and Vision. Then I realized that DC and Marvel both have equal strengths and weaknesses. By and large, Marvel's comics are more fun and relatable, while DC's comics are more bold and groundbreaking. Marvel has its bold and groundbreaking comics as well, and DC has its fun and relatable comics, but this is just with most of them.I don't know how the DC Extended Universe will turn out yet, but I've noticed that DC's successes in live-action theatrical Hollywood filmmaking are usually a huge one at one time rather than a string of medium-sized ones like Marvel. With the highly convoluted and borderline petty nature the Marvel Cinematic Universe is currently headed, DC's decision to make its live-action TV universe separate from its movie universe has been favorable, though it would be nice if they could find lasting success in something other than shows that have to serve as teen-friendly dramas as well as superhero shows, as Arrow, The Flash, Supergirl, and Legends Of Tomorrow are all required to do, and perhaps a different Gotham City centered show than Gotham, because while it seemed promising at first, the dragged out Batman pre-origin story and teenaged/young adult versions of the Batman villains, especially teenage Joker, became an extremely overdone attempt at fan service. Now with the video game department, DC has been more than satisfactory, with its Batman: Arkham trilogy setting the standard for superhero video games. With the trilogy having ended, I hope Rocksteady can do something like make a Superman video game and forever remove the stain on his video game legacy that is Superman 64. My favorite DC Comic characters are Harley Quinn, Batman, Green Arrow, the Teen Titans, the Joker, Deathstroke, Rorschach, Resurrection Man, Catwoman, Nightwing, and Plastic Man. My favorite DC Comics movies are the 1978 Superman, the 1989 Batman, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Batman Begins, Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, Joker's scenes in The Dark Knight, Watchmen, Batman: Under the Red Hood, Son of Batman, and Batman vs. Robin. My favorite DC Comics TV series are Adam West Batman when I'm in the right mood, Batman: The Animated Series, Superman: The Animated Series, Batman Beyond, Justice League, the original Teen Titans, Justice League Unlimited, The Batman, certain episodes of Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Young Justice, certain episodes of Arrow (mainly ones where Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak is doing something cute), and certain episodes of The Flash. My favorite DC Comics video games are the Lego Batman games, the Batman: Arkham saga, and Injustice: Gods Among Us. I disabled comments because of my fear of causing flame wars with some of my opinions, so if you want to talk to me about any of them or anything DC in general, please message me on my user page wall. Thank you for reading, and remember that Batman is always watching you. Category:Blog posts